


Blackmail?

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Motive (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: A disgruntled former employee of Oscar's attempts to expose him as a cheater as revenge for being fired. The results are not in his favor.
Relationships: Angie Flynn/Betty Rogers/Oscar Vega, Angie Flynn/Oscar Vega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Blackmail?

“What are you  doing?” Oscar can’t keep the amusement out of his voice as Angie stops in front of him with the bags of their carryout lunch clutched in her hand.

“I want a kiss.”

Oscar should be surprised by this, but this kind of behavior is so very Angie Flynn that he can’t help but be amused. 

“So you’re willing to impede the casework for multiple important investigations and deny your partner food because you want a kiss.” Oscar puts on a tone of mock sternness eventhough he already knows he’ll give in and kiss his girlfriend/work partner in the parking garage of their office building and he’ll like it.

“Oh come on, we’re working a dog custody case right now,” Angie snorts. “One kiss is all I want, and I won’t even make it passionate.”

“One kiss,” Oscar holds up a finger in mock scolding.

Angie’s mouth meets his and then her tongue darts forward pressing to part his lips. He wants to scold her that she’d promised no passion, except of course she is only doing it because she knows he likes it.

This time something does cause him to pause and pull back.

“Did I do something wrong?” Angie asks, alarmed.

“I think somebody just took our picture.”

“Oscar, why would someone take our picture?”

It does sound ridiculous, and Oscar tries to brush it out of his mind as they make their way upstairs and Angie goes to retrieve plastic utensils from the break room.

Just as the takeout containers are finally being opened Oscar’s phone goes off.

“So I was right.”

“Huh?” Angie pauses with a forkful of General Tso’s halfway to her mouth.

“I just got a text message from our former employee Alan. And I quote, ‘Before you chose to fire me for being a bad investigator you should have thought about your own secrets. I have sent a picture of your little affair to Dr. Rogers.’ So apparently he has no idea that we’re polyamorous.”

“Think he actually sent the photo to Betty?” Angie asks with a snort.

Oscar’s phone buzzes again with another message notification, this time from the aforementioned Dr. Betty Rogers who is the romantic partner and roommate of both of them. “Actually yes. She just texted me. Apparently I’m supposed to tell you that you look extremely attractive in her green turtleneck but she still doesn’t want carryout all over it so please be careful.”


End file.
